Effect Field Projection
Power to emit a field (often spherical) wherever the user wishes that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. Capabilities Use has the ability to emit a field wherever they wish that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. Could have a multitude of uses outside of those listed here. Applications *Bubble Encapsulation *﻿User can make a field around themselves, or make a one at a set location. *User may be able to move the fields telekinetically. *User can condense a field into the size of a baseball, so it can be kept and thrown like a grenade, extending the field on contact. *User can control the size/shape of the fields. Variations *'Age Acceleration field:' Causes subjects inside the field to age rapidly. Upon leaving the field, age is restored unless the affected subject dies while inside. *'Attraction field:' Anything that enters this field is pulled to its center. The user can vary the force that the field pulls with from a gentle tug, to a violent force. *'Blackening field:' This field is completely black and absorbs all light and radiation. All inside this field are rendered totally blind and temperatures inside the field are well below zero, possibly hitting zero degrees Kelvin. (Absolute zero.) *'Deceleration field:' Causes subjects inside the field to be slowed down significantly. Does not slow down time, only resists physical movement. *'Deflection Barrier field:' Works like a stereotypical force-field. It blocks subjects from getting into the field, protecting it's occupants. *'Degradation field:' All subjects inside this field are slowly eroded until they are reduced to dust. Effect reverses if the subject exits the field before death. *'Dilation field:' This field can increase specific traits of everything inside it. It can increase a person's intelligence, strength, awareness, etc. *'Dis-assembly field:' Anything inside this field is instantly taken apart piece by piece, with the individual parts floating within the field for easy handling or inspection. Can be used on living creatures, although disassembling doesn't kill them. (Hearts still beat, lungs still contract, etc.) *'Disintegration field:' causes total loss of stability with what is in this field, and may not have any effect on liquids. *'Distortion field:' Any projectiles that hit this field are curved around it, then continue on their original path and trajectory. Non-projectiles are simply not allowed to enter it. *'Enemy field:' targets inside the field feels antagonistic towards one another and are compelled to fight each other. *'Energy Assimilation field:' Can Transmute matter within the field in to energy and then absorb it. *'Entrapment field:' Works like a two-way force-field. Subjects cannot enter or exit the field, trapping subjects inside it. Air is still allowed to permeate it. *'Healing field:' This field heals all subjects inside it or their minor wounds. *'Hive Mind field:' All subjects in this field have share a Hive Mind with the user. Can be used to gain limited control over subjects in one's vicinity. *'Illusory field:' This field bends light inside it, so the user can change the appearance of subjects inside the field, without actually changing them. Can also be used to become invisible. *'Impact shifting field:' Anything inside this field will have reduced/ increased impact force without changing its speed. A train going full speed could hit the user with the force of a paper ball, or a paper ball could hit a subject with the force of a train at full speed. *'Life support field:' Creatures inside this field are sustained by the field itself. They don't need to eat, drink, sleep, and the field generates a breathable atmosphere within. *'Nightfall field:' This field blocks enough light and heat to make it appear as if it were night inside the field. Can block intense light or heat, rendering all inside the field safe from extremely high temperatures. *'Personal gravity field:' This field allows the user to generate gravity around themselves without actually affecting their body. The user can cause objects to orbit around him in this field, or shift his/ her center of gravity to walk on walls or ceilings. *'Repulsing field:' Causes subjects entering the field to be pushed away, like magnetic repulsion. *'Safe zone:' This field protects it's occupants from environmental hazards. (dust, rain, heat, cold, etc.) *'Selective Invulnerability field:' Anyone in this field has immunity to one specific thing. *'Shelter field:' This field keeps out anyone the user considered an "unwanted guest." It also keeps a constant, comfortable temperature inside it. It may be unable to be seen through, but the inside might resemble a common home. It may also produce food and water for the field's occupants. *'Sickness Aura:' Aura of energy that produces nausea and sickness to whoever is present around the user. *'Surgical field:' The occupants of this field are sedated, scanned, and "operated on" to heal extreme injury. *'Temperature field:' This field can maintain a temperature predetermined by the user. Could have temperatures varying from 5,000 degrees to absolute zero. *'Time Acceleration:' All inside this field are accelerated and move at greatly enhanced speeds. *'Vacuum field:' This creates within it a perfect airless space. Can be used to suffocate foes. Associations *Divine Territory *Fortification Creation *Unholy Territory Limitations *﻿ Users may be only able to make a field around themselves till users reach a higher level and create effect fields around other areas. * Effects are limited within the field's area at a low level but with training can expand effects. Known Users *﻿Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four) *Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (Sword of Truth/ Legend of the Seeker) *Giller (Sword of Truth) *Darken Rahl (Sword of Truth) *Reisen Undongein Inaba (Touhou Project) *Trafalgar Law (One Piece)﻿ *Luigi (Super Smash Bros. Brawl); via. Negative Zone *Lillian Hale/Heart Of Earth ( W.I.T.C.H) *Heart of Candracar (W.I.T.C.H.) *Heart of Meridian (W.I.T.C.H.) *Kekkaishi (Kekkaishi) *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) via. Protego Totalum. *Hachiouji Saechika (Code: Breaker) *Caster (Fate/Stay Night); as well as other mages via Reality Marbles *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Bleach) Gallery Yoshimori Sumimura.jpg|Yoshimori Sumimura (Kekkaishi). Force-field.jpg|Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) making a force field. UNL_Reisenspell1screenshot.png|Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou Project) can cause an Effect Field to envelop the battlefield to make herself invisible. Hachiouji_Saechika_Shadow.JPG|Hachiouji Saechika (Code: Breaker) can create a field around himself that kills all organic objects, or at least weaken them. NegativeZone.jpg|Luigi's "Negative Zone" Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Generation Category:Magic powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Projection Powers Category:Effect